Love Never Fails
by The Foreseer
Summary: When two girls get thrown into the Hobbit from one silly wish, they find out things aren't always as simple as they seem. Especially when they learn that in order to live- they've got to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I've wanted to post a Hobbit story for a long time that actually would make for a good story line and I think this one's it!

This will be the disclaimer for the whole entire story; I own nothing except for my **_own_** ideas and my own OC's. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien- Except for the Harry Potter references in this chapter; those belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Briley Silverwind sat on her couch in her apartment, The Hobbit in her slender hands. She smiled the closer she got to the ending, a small laugh on her lips as she read the last words of the book.

Carefully the orange-red head closed the book, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Soon though, she frowned in annoyance as she let her thoughts drift to parts in The Hobbit. J.R.R. Tolkien had killed Thorin, Fili, and Kili.

Her frown deepened at the thought.

That was wrong. J.R.R. Tolkien should have at least let one of them survive! Now Dis was all alone and mourning with no one to comfort her.

Briley's roommate walked into their shared living room space, shaking her head at Briley's sour expression. Instinctively she knew where this was headed. "Another book didn't match your expectations huh?"

Briley's frustrated gaze snapped up from her lap and she started to play with her hands the longer her friend stared at her in question, "He killed Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Now, Dis is all alone! Can you even imagine how awful that would feel?

"You let your sons go help your brother reclaim your homeland even though a part of you wants to protest, to keep your sons from any danger. I can only imagine Thorin promised her to keep her sons safe if she allowed them to go. But of course she technically had to let them go, otherwise their people would shame Fili and Kili for not even attempting to help their uncle. Not to menti-"

"Briley," Evelyn cut in, a laugh building up inside of her. "It's really not that big of a deal. It's just a book. So what if Thorin, Fili, and Kili die? It's not like it's going to effect your life. They aren't real."

Briley only pouted, "I can't help it. It's all so sad. Do you know if they die in the movie?"

"Yep," said Evelyn, popping the p. "I think Fili's the first to die by an orc, Kili dies because he goes to save Tauriel, and then it's Thorin who-"

"STOP!" shrieked, Briley. Her cinnamon brown eyes wide in disbelief. "I only wanted to know if they died, not how!"

Evelyn felt the tip of her lips quirk in a smile as she feigned innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, they die."

The orange-red haired woman sighed in annoyance from her seat on the plush leather couch. "You're horrible."

"I thought J.R.R. Tolkien was the horrible one?" asked Evelyn slyly, her jade green eyes shining in mirth. "I didn't kill Thorin or Fili or Kili."

Briley groaned, clutching The Hobbit to her chest, "I wish we could save them from their death. That way no one had to die."

"Always the happily-ever-after girl Briley," said Evelyn cheekily, braiding her long black hair straight behind her head. "Wait a sec- did you say I wish _we_ could save them?"

The cinnamon brown eyed woman nodded enthusiastically, "It would be the highlight of our lives! Can you imagine fighting next to the dwarves?_Amaze_!"

Evelyn smiled weakly, "Oh yeah. I can see it now. As soon as the trolls trapped the company, we'd be dead. We probably wouldn't even make it past Bilbo's home."

"No," grinned Briley brightly. "I think we'd pull through. In fact, I think we could manage to save the company from the trolls with our karate kicks! Hi-ya!"

"We'd only manage to hurt ourselves trying to take down those big oafs," said the black haired woman, shaking her head. "Besides, you couldn't pay me to touch one of them."

Briley tsked her friend teasingly, "I'm sure no one _wants_ to touch the trolls. Otherwise there would be petting zoo's full of them."

Evelyn waved lazily to Briley as she made her way into their kitchen for some dinner, "Stop looking at all the positive sides Briley. You're supposed to be pouting with me. Some best friend you are."

Briley laughed, a twinkle in her eyes, "I am _so_ sorry Evelyn."

The jade green eyed woman poked her head out of the kitchen, faking insult, "Are you mocking me?"

The sudden knock on their apartment door broke the two girl's from their playful banter. They exchanged confused glances but finally Briley hopped off the leather couch and went to answer the door. Evelyn on the other hand opened the kitchen curtain slightly to see just who was standing outside of their apartment. She knew for a fact no one was coming over to their apartment that was their family or friend at least.

Briley's excited voice could be heard as she swung the door of their apartment open, "No one here but there's a note on the door."

"There is?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know."

"Who's it to?"

Briley hesitated before she said, "It's addressed to... me."

Evelyn walked to her friend, seeing Briley staring at a cream colored envelope in her dainty hands. There was emerald green ink on it that formed words. Two perfect words that clearly read,_ Briley Silverwind_.

"Well?" asked Evelyn impatiently after a few moments. "Are you going to open it or not? It could be from the next door neighbor guy you like."

Briley blushed a pretty pink, the light dusted freckles on her cheeks becoming more noticeable, "Call me silly or whatever you wish, but in _Harry Potter_ he got almost the same kind of letter I'm holding accepting him into _Hogwarts_."

Evelyn's shoulders slumped as she said dryly, "How romantic."

Briley only shrugged sheepishly as she closed their apartment door carefully, "What? I can't help it when I my fan girl comes out. I wonder if an owl delivered this..."

"Just open the letter Briley," said Evelyn, straining against strangling her friend. "And who knows? Maybe it is a letter from _Hogwarts_."

The angelic red-orange haired woman stared bashfully at her shoes, "It sounds ridiculous when you say it." But never-the-less she opened the letter and pulled out a slip of parchment. On it read,

_Luck is with you. Your wish will come true._

"Luck is with you. Your wish will come true," said Briley slowly. "I wonder what that means."

Evelyn only grinned, "That has to a secret message from an admirer!"

Briley shook her head as she made her way back to their love seat, "I don't think so. The hand writing is different than anything I've ever seen. All the the fancy swirls and loops..."

"Maybe they printed it from their computer," guessed Evelyn, coming to sit beside her friend. _The Hobbit_ long forgotten on the arm rest of the couch.

"No. It feels too... unreal," said Briley, making gestures with her hands. "Besides, it doesn't make sense. Your wish will come true? I think it's just a prank."

"Hm," hummed Evelyn, deep in thought. "Maybe."

XXXxXXXx

Later the girls slept in their rooms. Evelyn could be heard snoring ever so softly from exhaustion while Briley was tossing and turning in her sleep- a normal habit for the angelic cinnamon brown eyed girl. Suddenly, Briley awoke, the urge to go pee calling her.

After using the bathroom, Briley poked her head into Evelyn's room. Her best friend looked as snug in a rug under her heavy blankets, curled up into a ball. Her black hair that was put into a braid earlier had started to come out of the braid and curled around her face, framing her delicate features. Her husband was going to be one lucky man Briley thought with a tiny smirk.

Suddenly, a bang erupted from inside Evelyn's closest and Briley screamed in fright. Evelyn gasped awake, her jade green eyes still a little hazy from waking up so quickly. "Briley? Briley are you okay?"

"There's something in your closet!" Briley cried out, her finger pointing to door on the other end of the room. "Quick! Where's your gun?"

Evelyn groaned, momentarily confused, "What?"

The door to the closet opened with a BANG!, causing both girls to cry out in fear. Evelyn scurried out of her bed and fumbled with her nightstand before she whipped her gun out and pointed it at her closet. She took deep breathes, trying to calm her nerves.

Briley inched towards Evelyn's light switch to turn on the lights when abruptly all the lights in their apartment flickered on and off. On and off. Again and again.

"Uh, Evelyn?" called out Briley, inching away from the light switch towards her best friend. "What's going on?"

A confident voice broke free from the closet, "_Luck is with you. Your wish will come true_."

Without thinking, Evelyn fired her gun into her closet. BANG! The noise echoed in her head, all around her.

"_The dawn will take you all!_"

Evelyn fired again into her closet; her eyes like steel. It was then the lights stopped flickering and Briley touched her friends shoulder. "Evelyn, we have to get out of here."

Evelyn nodded slightly, not daring to remove her eyes from her closet. What the freak was going on?! The dawn will take you all? What did that even mean? "You go first. I'll follow you out."

A shadow moved in Evelyn's closet and the female bristled. Dang. How the crap was she not hitting whoever was hiding in her closet? Goosbumps prickled the black haired beauty's arms and a shiver ran down her spine when she realized that she'd been sleeping in her room with whatever was in her closet.

She did not want to imagine what would have happened if Briley hadn't of been awake.

"_Dwalin, at your service_."

Briley's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized what was being said by the closet. Parts of The Hobbit were being stated! "Evelyn! It's reciting _The Hobbit_!"

"Wha-?" Evelyn asked baffled, tossing her friend a frown. She did not understand any of this. "Briley don't talk to... to... just don't speak!"

But it was too late. The damage was already done. Both girls felt something tug at their mind and they grew tired.

"Must... stay... awake," struggled Evelyn, strainning to keep her eyes open. She kept her gun trainned at her closet but soon felt it slip out of hergrasp and fall with a dull thud on her bed. She swayed slightly and out of her peripheral vison saw Briley fall uncounscious.

What was going on?

The tugging in her mind persisted and soon Evelyn fagely felt herself crumple onto the ground. No... stay... awa-...

A shudder ran through her spin and she closed her eyes. Sleep now. Fight later. She fell asleep.

* * *

Now here's the thing. I don't know who I want paired up with who yet... I know Kili's going to be paired up with Tauriel but that doesn't help Briley or Evelyn.

I'm toying with Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili... _maybe_ even Legolas. Tell me in a reiew who you think should end up with who!

R&amp;R! I'll look back later to see who well the story is doing:)

~Twilight


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been busy from recently moving, to getting engaged, to late nights studying... I honestly don't know how people on here juggle their personal life and getting chapter after chapter updated every week for their story. I really admire their determination and multi-tasking skills; I applaud you. I'm going to try harder to update every week, I promise. Thank you for your time lovelies. Enjoy!

* * *

A white beast stood tall and proud against the richness of the evergreen trees, its rider atop its back dressed in a gown made of thin, black sheer garments that billowed in the wind behind her as she sat on top of her most prized possession. Her very grand, white feline upon which she rode was streaked in black markings that traveled up between it's eyes, to the middle of it's forehead, and ending in a four pointed star. The massive beast's mouth was lined with several rows of sharp, jagged teeth, ready to strike at any given moment. It leaned forward, muscles rippling beneath its fur as it caught scent of its target.

Mildew. Dirt. Pine trees. And a hint of...

_Dwarf._

"Alistar," the woman beneath the cloak purred, making the beast pause. "Remember, we need these ones alive."

The beast snorted in annoyance but did as told. He crept down the path, making sure to keep his steps light and unheard. The snap of a twig to the left alerted both rider and beast of someone in the forest. Tensing, the woman on the beast's back drew her crossbow silently, her movements like water.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind a giant oak tree. The tall figure's face was shrouded by his heavy camouflage cloak as he came into view riding his mearas; it both lean and powerful in stature. The woman relaxed at the sight of the creature and its gangly rider.

"Monthel," the woman said softly. "It is good to see you my friend. What news do you have of Thorin?"

The rider on the mearas lifted his hood and placed it on his shoulders, revealing a young, skin-changers face, a scar running across his cheek that disappeared beneath the cloak. He started to bow at the waist when he saw the woman- but the action got waved away in impatience. "He went to see his cousins in the Iron Hills, my lady. I went to the banquet myself to overhear the dealings that were to be placed but those that were exchanged were not sealed into an agreement."

"I see," the woman said with a frown. "And what news do you have of Thorin now?"

"He has been seen along the Brandywine River, heading into Hobbiton. Many other dwarves have been seen heading there as well."

Avalistar whined, wanting to get a move on. If they headed out now, they would only need a day's ride to catch up. The woman pet his head, her movements slow but sure; calming the beast.

"And what of our employer?"

Monthel nodded to show he'd already taken care of it as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his sack slung round his shoulders, "Her orders have changed. She now wants us to keep Thorin safe; away from all harm my lady."

The lady nodded as if she expected as much and she took the cream colored parchment, "Then she knows we will have to be payed double."

"Indeed," answered Monthel as he grabbed a sack of gems and coins from his pouch. "This is your share of the fee. Thalsil has already divided it equally amongst the rest of us."

"Good. See to it that our employer's money doesn't go wasted," the woman said, choosing her next words carefully. "We do not need her as an enemy if there happen to be slackers."

"Already done my lady. The entire crew knows what is to happen should they fail their tasks."

The woman gave the smallest of smiles to Monthel, "Thank-you for the message. You may go."

"As you wish," said Monthel, dipping his head in respect when his cheeks began to redden. "May your journey to the Hobbiton be a peaceful one."

"And may your journey to the Blue Mountains be a peaceful one as well, my friend."

xxx

Briley felt a cool hand press against her cheek when she awoke from the darkness. Cinnamon browns weakly fluttered open as a mewl escaped her lips from the brightness she opened her eyes up to. Figures were above her but they were unclear. She closed her eyes in pain. Everything was spinning. Her head hurt. Her body ached. Finally, Briley managed to croak out, "Evelyn?"

A comforting voice shushed her but Briley only moaned in protest. Her mouth felt like cotton and there was a dull pounding behind her eyes. What happened? She couldn't remember a thing.

"Evelyn," Briley cried out, her voice straining from lack of moisture. "It hurts... everything hurts."

"Sh," the voice shushed her again soothingly. "Go back to sleep lass. You're safe."

Briley's felt her face pinch as she struggled to open her heavy eyelids again. Evelyn's voice wasn't deep. A faint flutter of hope entered her chest as she whispered, "Dad?"

Briley heard snickers from all around her before another voice, deeper than the first spoke, "She must have bonked her head harder than what we thought brother."

Panic and confusion seeped into her body and Briley managed to open her eyes from a sudden adrenaline rush. Blinded by the light in the room she was in, Briley winced before the hazy, unclear figures started to clear in her vision. After a moment, Briley soon found herself surrounded by men covered in bushy beards of all different colors. Some had white, others grey, blonde, and one blue, but they were all crowded around her, staring at her in fascination. Looking back on it, Briley laughed at the way the dwarves goggled her, as if she were a difficult puzzle to put together. One of the men with a snow white beard beckoned the rest back once he'd gathered his wits.

"Move away lads. Give the lass some room to breath."

Briley subconsciously realized the one who had just spoken had been the one urging her to go back to sleep earlier. Frightened by the sudden change in her surroundings of not knowing where she was and not having many clear memories, Briley tried to sit up from her position on the ground to go look for Evelyn. Pain blossomed across her chest and instantly she felt light headed. Too late did she realize she was falling back down when an arm shot out and caught her. A small hiss flew out of her lips from her heroes iron grip crushing her poor, bruised body before her savior lowered her back onto the ground.

"Steady girl. You bruised your ribs."

Briley's entire face scrunched into confusion at his words, trying to remember anything of the sort.. but it was hard to with her gut screaming at her that something wasn't quite right. The men with the beard's surrounding her looked familiar and yet in her heart she knew they did not know her.

"Where am I? And where's Evelyn? Where are you keeping her?"

Vaguely Briley heard the soft words not intended for her ears, "Who's this Evelyn she keeps speaking of?" When the man with the white beard and compassionate eyes said, "This Evelyn.. wasn't with you when we found you lass."

A jolt of fear shot through Briley at his words and immediately a panic attack gripped her. Where was Evelyn? She needed Evelyn.. She needed to know she was safe. Evelyn was her sister- wasn't she? She couldn't remember. Everything in her mind was foggy, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was Evelyn wasn't there. She could be hurt somewhere. Who was with her- protecting her? Keeping her safe?

"What's happening to her Oin?"

"She's having a spasm of sorts!"

"Fili, Kili- quick! Grab her legs!"

The sudden sting racing throughout her body that blossomed from her cheek shocked Briley out of her panic attack so quickly, she laid still for quite some time. Not a peep to be heard from her. Not even a breath.

A moment of silence passed through the room before..

"You killed her!" Someone accused, horrified.

"No, no. Dwalin didn't kill her Ori. She's just in shock. See there? That's her pulse. It means her heart's still beating."

"Then why's her face ashen?"

"She's not breathing Ori, is all. Nothing to worry about, I assure you. She's just- Mahal's beard! The lass ain't breathing! Get me some water Ori!"

The cold splash of water upon her face brought Briley back to the present as she sat up, sputtering and coughing. She was still trying to recover when a fist began to brutally beat her on her back. Whoever it was, was trying to pound the life of breath back into her lungs.

"Stop that Gloin! Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Briley couldn't help what came next. She was worried sick for Evelyn's sake. She couldn't remember anything. She didn't know where she was. She was a little more than a shattered person by this point. And to top it all of, she was in an excruciating amount of pain.

Before she could reign in her emotions, Briley burst into tears.

xxx

"Oh now look what you've done!" Oin accused, turning to his brother.

"Me? I was only tryin' to help!" Gloin growled in defense.

"You've helped enough for one day Gloin."

"Just because I'm not a herbalist like you Oin-"

"For Merlin's _sake_! What is going on in here?" Gandalf bellowed, popping his head into the makeshift tent made by the dwarves sleeping bags and sticks to give some privacy to the orphan girl Dwalin had fished from the river they'd camped nearby to. But by how many dwarves were squished in the small space together to get a better look at the girl, Gandalf saw the exact opposite of privacy. Not to mention the poor girl was crying her eyes out.

"Ori, Gloin, Kili, Fili- get out of there!" Gandalf demanded. Then with a swivel of his gaze, he said, "Balin, come with me. I would like to speak to you."

A chorus of protests were heard when the four dwarves as they shouted, "What about Dwalin?"

"Yes, why can he stay?"

"Silence!" Gandalf roared, irritation gripping him as he watched the girl cry harder by all the bickering. "Get out of her now or so help me I'll feed you all to the Worgs!"

One by one the dwarves grumbled but trickled out of the tent, sending Gandalf a sour look as they passed him. "It's not fair," Gandalf heard Ori complain to Gloin.

"Life is not about being fair." Gandalf reprimanded the youngest of the dwarves whose ears turned pink. Turning back to look in the tent, Gandalf spoke directly to the oldest of them all. "Now Balin, if you'd kindly follow me..."

Casting one last look into the tent, Gandalf eyes softened on the sobbing girl. She was confused, he could tell. He just hoped by the time Thorin decided to come in and see her, she was more composed.

"I suppose I'd better go see if I can find some poppy and lavender around here to help soothe the her." Oin finally spoke up once Dwalin, he and the girl were alone. Picking himself up from the ground, he patted Dwalin's shoulder as he walked out, ignoring Dwalin's pleading eyes boring into his back. "Just watch her Dwalin. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

Dwalin watched Oin leave, wistfully wishing he could've been the one to go. The girl's crying hurt his ears. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Dwalin still couldn't believe how he'd found her yesterday.

Dwalin had found the girl half drowned in the water when he went to wash himself in the river the night before. He'd just ducked under the water and come back up, wiping the water from his eyes when he saw something peculiar coming towards him connected to a log. Wary at first, Dwalin sunk below the water a bit before he made out what he was actually seeing by moonlight. Long, beautiful red hair streaked with mud and grime came into his vision before two arms weakly holding on to the log caught his attention. Seeing the female's grip slacking by the second, Dwalin wasted no time swimming to her rescue. He grabbed her just as she finally released her hold, and would have gone under should Dwalin not have tightened his hold on the young woman, flushing her body against his own. Only when she was pressed tightly against him and a tiny mewl escaped her mouth from the warmth radiating from his body despite Dwalin being in the frigid water, alarmed Dwalin of the situation he'd put himself into. For not only had he'd been as naked as a wee baby.. but he'd realized too late that she was too.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Dwalin diverted his gaze from the crying girl, trying to shove the memory of her soft, supple woman hood pressed firmly against his chest. Her quivering form from the cold had made him tighten his hold on her even more, feeling a strange heat build between his legs the longer she was in his arms.

Oh Mahal, looking down at her as he brought her back to camp, Dwalin had found himself mesmerized by her beauty. So he'd dumped her to Oin as fast as he could once he'd entered camp, and then he'd walked away from the girl, determined to get the strange cloud covering his good judgement to go away.

Only Oin called him back to help him, putting her back into his arms as the healer went to go get his herbs. So Dwalin had stood there, thankful for the night so no one could see how red his face was when the female in his arms buried her head into his neck and the whole company tried not to snicker at Dwalin's awkwardness for he was shooting death glares.

Once Oin had come back, he asked help in making some sort of privacy for the girl, so he could see to her injuries, and asked Dwalin to come help for he'd been the one to rescue her. Dwalin had been in the makeshift tent with the girl the entire night and morning before some of the other dwarves curiosity got the better of them and trickled one by one into the tent to see the red headed girl. At first he hadn't cared but the longer they were there, looking at her, the more he found his insides twisting in selfishness and greed, wanting her to himself.

But now that he was alone with her, he dared not move. For his heart hammered hard against his ribs, making the dwarf think the entire land could hear it, and he felt blood rushing between his legs with such an intensity, it took all his willpower not to do anything about it. Especially when she finally ceased her crying and looked at him.

Dwalin had seen her eyes briefly this morning when she'd awoken but it was different when he got the full impact of it. Her eyes were misty and red rimmed, her nose slightly runny, and when his gaze dropped down for the briefest of moments to her lips before they shot back up again, he couldn't help but notice them quivering.

Still though, Dwalin steeled himself, only his years of training of keeping his emotions buried kept him from doing anything rash. Like kissing those red rimmed eyes on the corner and wiping her button nose after taking her in his arms. Shaking his head roughly, Dwalin scolded himself. He was an old dwarf and she was young. She wouldn't want anything to do with him romantically.

It was the shift of the blanket that brought Dwalin back to the situation at hand when his eyes turned to see the girl trying to get out of the blanket, wearing his green shirt that he'd tore off the sleeves in his younger years because they'd bothered him. It hugged her curves and stopped just above mid-thigh, revealing the long, smooth legs Dwalin already knew were there. Eyes moving on their own accord, they swept up to the front opening of the blouse where it cut down slightly, hinting at the generous cleavage Dwalin knew she had.

Dwalin swallowed. Hard.

Where in Mahal's name was Oin?

When she finally wiggled out of blanket and turned back to look at him, Dwalin knew he had to leave or he'd do something he'd regret later on. He had taken two steps towards the opening of the tent when he felt cold flesh touch the back of his arm, stopping him. Whirling around, Dwalin stared at the girl he towered slightly over.

Her hand was still in the air, where she'd touched him, seemingly frozen along with the rest of her. Her lips were slightly opened and she licked them from nerves, causing Dwalin to become excruciatingly hard. When she made no move to excuse herself and her behavior, Dwalin went to turn back around and leave, feeling his resolve slipping through his fingers. "Wait."

The call of her voice wormed its way into Dwalin's hard exterior and he found himself frozen, awaiting her next words.

"Please... don't go."

A battle of wills ensued. Part of him wanted to stay, to comfort her and hold her. His other part knew that if he didn't go now, he'd be in dangerous water.

One word made his decision for him.

"_Please_."

* * *

I really hope it all made sense, lol. If not, feel free to say so in the comments. (: And hopefully my writing style isn't terrible since I haven't been writing for quiet some time.

Anywho, who do you readers think the lady with her beast is? What do you guys think happened to Evelyn? How do you feel about Dwalin's feelings? (Lol, the latter was my favorite to write. Hehe.)

Post any questions in the comments below and please R &amp; R! Every comment helps encourage me to stay strong. Thank you lovelies!


End file.
